Passages
by RonniekinslovesHermy
Summary: Sesshoumaru left Rin in Kaede's care for her own good. Their loyalty for each other never wavered though. However, as time passed and Rin blossomed, they both realized that they needed more. This is a story of how Sesshoumaru and Rin came to be.
1. Act I

_**A/N: Thanks to ****SilentEyes1707 for the beta...You're the best! =)**_

_**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, don't shoot! The characters belong to Rumko Takahashi.**_

The sun blazed down upon the meadow on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. The delight of spring had recently ended as the heat of the summer spread throughout the lands of Feudal Japan.

Sesshoumaru and Rin stood about 5 feet away from each other as a staring contest ensued between them, both hesitating to break the silence. Jaken stood between them, pacing and muttering incessantly to himself.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and, without breaking his stare with Rin, commanded Jaken to go tend to Ah-Un, his two-headed dragon mount. Now alone with her lord, Rin clutched the flower in her hand closer to her chest.

Brusquely, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, knelt down in front of the little girl and put his hands on her shoulders, nudging her towards him slightly. Without any hesitation, Rin threw her little arms around his neck and rubbed her nose into the collar of his kimono.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed this moment of weakness to continue for a few more minutes before gently pulling her arms away from his neck. He stared as Rin took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…I will do as you please. But may I ask why?"

After a small pause, her lord responded, "Rin, you are an 8-year old girl who will be going through many changes in only a few short years. Living a nomadic lifestyle with a male demon is no life for a human girl. Growing up with others of your kind will help you smoothly transition into womanhood. You've experienced living with a demon, now it is time for you experience life in a human village."

Rin absorbed every word uttered by him with a slight frown on her innocent face. "But my last experience was—"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her. "I know your past few interactions with humans have not been pleasant, but I was under the impression you liked the people in Inuyasha's village?"

"Oh I did!" Rin's frown suddenly cleared and she replied in an excited voice. "Lady Kaede treats me like a granddaughter, Kagome and Sango see me as their little sister… and even Inuyasha was fun to play with!" His right eye twitched at the last bit, but made no comment.

Understanding dawned on her face now. "I just made your point, didn't I?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You need their kinship…you cannot find a deep, stable connection with a wandering demon who…" He finally broke off his gaze with her to look off into the distance.

A soft smile graced her face as she laid her hand on his cheek…his inhuman eyes looked at her again.

"I have found a connection with you that I will find with no other being in the world. Please never forget that, my lord. If it were not your wish for me to leave, I would gladly stay with you now and for the years to come."

She spoke like a girl beyond her years…her uniqueness truly astounded him sometimes. Lord Sesshoumaru vaguely removed his stoic mask to reveal a somber look of tenderness meant only for Rin.

"So, you do not intend to forget me?"

Rin gasped. "Forget you? My lord!" Tears sparkled in her eyes. "You must visit me as often as you can!"

He closed his eyes and smiled ever so slightly. "As you wish."

In just a few hours, Rin will be entering a human village filled with old friends who will help raise her and teach her everything they know. In those very same hours, Sesshoumaru will be bidding his Rin farewell and trying to still the aching in his heart at the sight of her leaving him.

But he is not really leaving her. No, Sesshoumaru intends on staying in her life as long as she allows it. He wanted her to know he will always be there for her. _Always._


	2. Act II

_5 years later…_

The peaceful, spring morning at the village near the Bone Eater's well was disrupted by loud clanging of swords. This was to be expected for it happened every time the sons of the great, deceased Inutaisho crossed paths. Sibling rivalry was too strong a force to ignore.

"Stop it you two! Stop!"

Kagome was currently shouting her head off, watching helplessly as her husband, Inuyasha and her brother-in-law, Sesshoumaru battle against each other. With one long swing of his sword, Bakusaiga, he knocked Inuyasha and his sword, Tessaiga, on the ground.

"Inuyasha, why do you try my patience?" Sesshoumaru asked smugly.

His half-brother glared up at him and responded, "Keh! You started it, asshole!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and could see Sesshoumaru restraining himself from doing the same thing.

Suddenly, soft singing was heard in the distance and Sesshoumaru looked up to see Rin, now 13-years old, swinging a basket full of fruits and vegetables in her hand. Almost sensing his gaze, Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru frozen in a warrior's stance with his sword to Inuyasha's throat.

Grinning widely, the teenage girl ran excitedly towards them, careful not to drop anything from her basket. As Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on the sword, Inuyasha chuckled evily and knocked the sword away with his right leg before grabbing up his Tessaiga and holding it to his brother's throat.

"Sweet success!" Inuyasha boasted. Sesshoumaru's soft gaze turned into a resentful glare as he looked back at his brother.

"You are too arrogant for your own good, Inuyasha." He commented with a voice void of any emotion.

"You were the one who taught me to never let my guard down!"

Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not notice he had knocked Bakusaiga behind him. Hence, it landed almost at Rin's feet as she stopped to observe the scene. Catching Sesshoumaru's eye briefly, Rin picked up his sword and threw it like a boomerang. Having no time to question Rin's newfound skill, he simply lifted his arm in the air just in time to catch it. Sesshoumaru turned full circle and swiftly swung at Inuyasha, who stood stunned as Tessaiga flew out of his hand.

"You apparently underestimate my allies, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes at Rin.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and dragged him up by his dog ears. "Baka! Why do you always take the bait?!"

Ignoring the question, he shouted jokingly at Rin, "Rin, you…you…traitor!"

Rin did not respond for she had reached Sesshoumaru by now and was smiling up at him. "My lord, come inside."

He followed her inside the hut, whilst burning with curiosity at Inuyasha's last words to her. As they walked in, the old miko, Kaede, was inside chopping up some meat.

"Kaede, I've brought the fruits and vegetables we needed!"

The older woman looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of Sesshoumaru standing behind Rin. To see the demon lord's large frame in her hut never ceased to amuse her, especially considering his disdain for the human race.

"Put them on the table, sweetie."

Rin did as ordered, then bowed slightly before grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand and tugged him towards her little alcove inside the hut. Kaede just chuckled to herself.

Closing the curtain to give them privacy, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled brightly.

"My lord, I have missed you greatly!" But she hesitated slightly to embrace him. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and closed his eyes.

She knew this was his way of giving her his consent. Springing forward, she threw her arms around him. Sesshoumaru breathed in her scent before pulling away to sit on her bed. Rin sat on the floor, next to his legs and gazed up at him.

"So, are you happy? Has anything been ailing you?" He asked seriously.

Rin shook her head. "No, everything is wonderful… especially now that you are here!"

His heart always warms to her expressive nature. No one ever talks to him the way she does, no one ever displays such constant, pure affection for him…

Sesshoumaru noted her kimono -- it was one he had given her last year. Before purchasing it, he knew the vibrant yellow design and the orange tint of the obi would suit Rin's personality and compliment her developing figure nicely. She has matured a little but her face and body still held some baby fat, which signifies her remaining youth. She even still had the cute side ponytail. Had this Sesshoumaru just thought of the word 'cute'? _Ridiculous_.

Enjoying the silence, Rin began to stroke his mokomoko lovingly. He watched as a look of complete content took over her features.

"I have a gift for you." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

She looked up at him with an expectant smile. He pulled out a semi-long brown mokomoko from the inside of his kimono and wrapped it around her shoulders loosely.

Rin shrieked in delight. "My very own fluffy?!"

Sesshoumaru eyes filled with amusement as he watched her stand up and twirl around the small room, wrapping the fur tightly around her. Then she turned to him and gave him a striking pose and expression that could only be described as "I'm a badass, sophisticated woman!"

He brought his fist up to his mouth and pretended to cough so as to avoid laughing out loud at her antics. "I take it you like your gift?"

Composure broken, Rin sat close to him on the bed and said earnestly, "It is the greatest gift you've given me. How did you know I wanted one?"

Staring off into space, he responded stoically, "Hn! It's better that you have one of your own so you don't end up stealing mine."

Rin smiled affectionately and knew better than to think he actually hated her touching his fluffy. Sesshoumaru watched her from the corner of his eye and decided to get down to business.

"Rin, where did you learn that throwing technique with the sword? And why did Inuyasha call you a 'traitor'?"

Her smile faltered, but waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, you know him…always joking!"

His golden eyes pinned her with an accusing glare. "I smell a lie."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Um. Uh. I. Ah. It's silly. Nothing to worry about really."

"Hn! As if this Sesshoumaru 'worries'. I'm merely curious." He turned his head to the side as if to ignore her.

Rin pursed her lips. _Now who's lying_.

After a slight pause, she gave up any pretense and admitted to him her secret.

"Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, don't be angry. For a while now, Inuyasha and Sango have been teaching me the art of demon slaying."

With his head turned away, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to widen and tried to smother the raging questions in his head.

"You want to become a youkai taijiya?"

Rin sighed. "I don't know. But I enjoy the fighting, and Sango says I'm learning very fast." She paused. "My lord, I have no miko powers…I can aid Lady Kaede with healing but I want to do more. I want adventure!"

_Don't lash out at her…she's only telling you how she feels. But why the hell had she kept this hidden from me?_ His anger rekindled and he turned back to her with stormy eyes.

"I forbid you to do this."

Rin stared at him, frozen in shock. Repressed anger bubbled in her chest. "No."

_Inconceivable_. For the first time in her life, Rin was defying him. Well, that was not entirely true. When they first met, Rin would not stay away from him no matter how many times he told her to go away. However, this was different. He could feel genuine anger and rebellion radiating from her.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked down his nose at her. "No? Is that all you have to say to me?"

Her glare faltered but then she shook her head and stood up to face him. "You left me here to live like a human...to acquire knowledge that will help me chose a path in life. You have always admired independence and strength. You always tell me to do as I wish. Why is this any different?"

"You are a child." He stated plainly.

She resorted back, "I'm not a child…I'm a growing woman. Besides, Kohaku was younger than I am now when he became a full-fledged taijiya! I can do this!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her upturned chin and the defiant glint in her big, brown eyes. She looked so small and fragile and…lovely. Unrestrained fear stabbed at his heart. He did not work hard for years to ensure her safety only to have her killed fighting some lesser youkai.

"I will have no more objections towards your decision on two conditions."

Rin appeared surprised with his abrupt change of heart. "Anything, my lord."

Sesshoumaru smirked. She almost dreaded his response.

"One- You can train with Sango and that annoying brother of mine to your heart's content. However, when I come here, you will train with me and only me. The skills you will acquire from me are like nothing you have ever seen. I will not have you out there risking your life constantly with mediocre knowledge of demon slaying."

Her heart beating wildly, Rin approached him with an outstretched hand. Sesshoumaru stared at her hand like it was something foreign to him. Then slowly extend his hand to grab hers in a tight hold. They shook hands like two friends in agreement.

Sesshoumaru let go of her after a minute or two and turned on his heels. "My lord, wait! What is your second condition?"

He paused with his hand on the curtain. With his back to her, he answered calmly, "I am no longer your 'lord'. From now on, you are to address me by my name only." He heard her gasp but walked out before she could respond.

Sesshoumaru caught Kaede staring at him knowingly, but he turned his face away from her and walked out of the hut. He saw Inuyasha standing close by, peering at him.

"Inuyasha…I have a nasty feeling you were the one to put thoughts of being a taijiya in Rin's head." He said in a deadly voice.

His brother made no response, just folding his arms across his chest.

"I realize your intention was to make sure Rin knows how to protect herself," he continued. "But if she is harmed in any way, shape, or form, I will kill you, resurrect you with Tenseiga, then kill you again."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief as he watched his youkai brother walk away.


	3. Act III: Part I

_Another 5 years later…_

The great dog demon of the western lands found himself once again facing one of the most threatening beings in the world: Rin. She was not an ordinary creature. No, Rin used a contradicting mix of innocence and wickedness, which exudes from every pore in her body, to disarm an opponent.

Shooting her a mocking glare from across the yard, he began moving to the right, while she moved to the left, thus both created a circular dance as they acutely tried to assess their next move.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slipped from her face to trail down the rest of her body, taking in every voluptuous curve. Rin's outfit was the exact replica of Sango's taijiya outfit, except it was decked with purple armor instead of pink. The black leather hugged her body like a second skin. Sesshoumaru could not help but notice how many years of strenuous, taijiya training have been good to her.

As his eyes wandered back to her porcelain face, he told himself not to fall into her trap; he eyed the evil glint in her eyes with suspicion.

Suddenly, Rin jumped into the air with a flip and clanged her sword with Sesshoumaru's. The fight had begun again!

A few feet away, Inuyasha and Miroku, the eccentric monk, stood leaning against a tree and watched from the sidelines.

"Her technique has become exceptional." Miroku noted.

Inuyasha grunted. "…but at the price of Sesshoumaru showing his annoying, pretty-boy face here almost three times a week for the past 5 years! It's ridiculous! Why doesn't he just move into the village while he's at it?!" He shuddered at his own suggestion.

"Well, he's really dedicated himself to Rin's training and—"

"Keh! Give me a break!" Inuyasha interrupted. "He won't even let her go on a mission alone. He's either there, in which case he just exterminates the terrorizing demons himself, OR he forbids her to go, which only results in a fight between them…like what's happening right now!"

Miroku let out a laugh. "Remember when we all went to destroy that horrible pig demon and we snuck Rin along with us…"

Inuyasha gave in and chuckled sadistically. "The vein in Sesshoumaru's forehead nearly popped when he found out! Ahhhhhhh...good times!"

Miroku observed the way Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her against him. _You dog! You know you're enjoying this way too much!_

Two seconds later, Rin's sword slipped from her hand, but then she used the most vicious female technique of all: a kick to the groin.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku jerked in surprise and let out an agonized sound. Sesshoumaru's expression became pinched, and he leaned slightly to the side.

Rin gasped and tried to approach him but he put his sword up in defense. Clearly, he was not going to be the one to give up the fight. Rin laughed a bit and picked up her sword again.

"So who's winning?"

Both men jumped as Sango, Miroku's wife, approached them.

"We're not exactly sure yet. They're battling it out physically right now, but the verbal sparring match that will ensue later will be the deciding factor." Miroku answered her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Just as he said that, they all saw Rin being pinned to the ground by Sesshoumaru, who looked at her in triumph. Groaning, she pushed against him to stand up, then turned and walked away with her head down and fists clenched at her sides.

Sesshoumaru, with super lightening speed, suddenly stood in front of her blocking her escape. They seemed to be arguing now…or more like, Rin was pointing and gesturing exuberantly while Sesshoumaru silently looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn. We can't hear anything…we should get closer." Miroku suggested. The other two nodded in agreement.

Choosing the tree closest to the arguing pair, they noticed the bush next to it moving. Inuyasha spread the leaves apart and revealed a female in miko robes.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing, woman?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome did not even spare him a glance. "Shush! Sesshoumaru is finally speaking!"

All of them froze and crouched down near the bush in order to catch the conversation a few feet away from them.

"You are still too young to go off slaying demons on your own." Sesshoumaru said in a haughty tone. His eyes flickered over to the bush, but made no comment. _Do those imbeciles honestly think I'm not aware of them? _He rolled his eyes inwardly.

Rin sighed in frustration. "The age thing is getting old, Sesshoumaru! I think being 18 years old grants me the right to go out there and actually_ be_ a taijiya!"

His eyes narrowed. "Very well. _Go out there and be a taijiya_…but don't be shocked if I follow you, like I did today."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Thank you."

Clenching her teeth, she glared daggers at him. He simply continued to stare at her. _How maddening!_

Out of spite, Rin decided to pull out the big guns. Genuine tears filled her eyes as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him pathetically.

"Why don't you trust me?" She whimpered.

_And she says I'm unbelievable_, Sesshoumaru thought with disgust. _She knows I hate to see her cry!_

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he tried to push her away but she only clung on tighter. _God, her body feels amazing. _

He shook himself mentally and glared at her, hating his base reaction to her proximity. She just blinked at him in confusion, tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you not want me to be happy? Do you hate me that much?"

Her questions tore at his insides. How dare she say those things to him? Has he not given her everything? Does he not abandon his growing empire on a weekly basis just to see her and make sure she _is_ happy?

At the sight of hurt flashing in his beautiful golden eyes, Rin immediately stopped her crying. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against his cheek and murmured, "Please. Have faith in me. You know I'm strong."

Her lips felt like butterfly wings against his skin. With his eyes closed, he placed a hand on her head and tucked it under his chin. _Why not just give in to the inevitable?_ He told himself.

"Alright. On one condition…"

Rin groaned at his constant 'conditions'.

Ignoring her, he continued, "You must take Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, or Kagome with you if I am not here. If I am present, I will accompany you but will not intervene with your battles unless I sense you need me. Does this satisfy you?"

Rin could barely restrain her giddiness. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She let go of him and started twirling around happily.

The tension in his body eased as he watched her childish display of joy. Sesshoumaru knew he had just been manipulated shamelessly, but he decided to let it go. Others would be slain on the spot for attempting to undermine his authority, so why does he allow Rin get away with it constantly? Why does he put up with her unruly behavior?

Rin twirled one last time before turning to smile strikingly at him.

_Oh. That's why._ Sesshoumaru grew irritated with himself now. The power she has over him truly disturbed him at times, and quite frankly, it is completely unacceptable. He had to put a stop to it somehow.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin was gathering her things and walking away from the clearing, towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked bleakly, still upset with thoughts about her.

"I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring nearby," Rin threw the words over her shoulder. "You can come and keep me safe if you'd like…"

_Such insolence_, Sesshoumaru silently seethed. He sheathed his sword and followed her into the forest. _Yes, Rin, I will keep you safe. But who will keep you safe from me? _

As Rin and Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest, the group huddled near the bush stood up slowly and looked at each other.

Miroku broke the silence. "Well, that was interesting."

"…to say the least." Inuyasha muttered.

"Is it just me or do you guys sense the tension between them mounting considerably?" Sango asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone looked startled at Kagome. She was staring off dreamily and swaying to the music playing in her head. Inuyasha stepped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"Snap out of it!"

Kagome blinked out of her stupor to respond to Sango's question. "Yes! The sexual tension is as thick as a mushroom cloud! I believe we can tip them over the edge if we work together!"

"Sexual tension?" Inuyasha appeared nauseated. "Are you telling me that Rin is feeling sexual…urges for MY brother and vice versa?"

Kagome sighed patiently. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Inuyasha shook his head in firm denial. "It's Sesshoumaru we're talking about! You know…the cold-hearted demon assassin who spits at the very idea of mating with a human! And Rin! Sweet, innocent, bundle-of-energy Rin who probably doesn't even know what 'mating' is!"

"I think you underestimate the changes in Sesshoumaru's personality…as well as Rin's carnal knowledge." Miroku added in wisely.

"I agree," said Sango. "Rin is a grown woman. She understands more than you think, Inuyasha. Besides, did you even pay attention to what happened? Sesshoumaru's changed tremendously since we first met him."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Kagome suddenly squealed in delight. "I have an idea. Come on, Inuyasha, you're going to help me." She ran deeper into the forest, dragging a complaining Inuyasha by the arm.

Minutes later, the half-demon and the miko stood a few feet away from the hot spring and observed the interaction between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Kagome kept whispering to Inuyasha, while he shook his head at her suggestions.

_This is stupid…why would Rin waste her time on that icicle anyway_, Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

Seconds before he decided to drag Kagome away and end this foolishness, Sesshoumaru did something which made them_ both_ lean forward with their mouths hanging open.

_Kami, I feel like a hentai!_ Inuyasha looked away hastily. His eyes caught something though.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

Snapping out of her stunned trance, she turned to him questioningly.

"How about a little game of _pissing off Sesshoumaru_?"


	4. Act III: Part II

"Baka…baka!"

Rin muttered to herself during the entire walk to the spring. She must be out of her mind to talk to the great Lord Sesshoumaru is such a manner. Honestly, ever since he ordered her to stop calling him 'my lord', Rin has also taken the liberty of saying whatever she felt like in front him…even if she knows it will agitate him.

In fact, it has become an insane fetish of hers to get a rise out of Sesshoumaru.

His deadpan reaction to everything around him makes Rin scream out in frustration. When she was a child, she saw this calm demeanor as a god-like feature…and even admired him for always keeping his cool in every situation.

Yet, as the years passed, Rin learned she needs more from him. She had no idea what this _more_ entails exactly, but all she knows is when his eyes flash or his tall, muscular body pulses, Rin tingles and aches all over.

Upon arriving at the spring, Rin hid behind a near-by tree to peel off her taijiya suit. The sound of boots against the ground interrupted her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru?" Poking her head out, she saw him settle down against the tree, drawing a knee up and resting an arm on it.

"No peeking!" Rin warned him. He simply made an indiscernible sound.

Walking naked to the spring, she sunk into the water with a sigh. A hot bath is heavenly after a hard day of exercise. Rin felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through her back. Sesshoumaru was looking straight at her.

"You peeked!" She accused dramatically.

"This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases."

"Oh really? Would it also please this Sesshoumaru to bathe with Rin?" She asked teasingly, while resting her arms on the edge of the spring.

The hand on his knee twitched slightly. "Are you suggesting that this Sesshoumaru is dirty?"

"Absolutely not!" Rin said in mock outrage. "Lord Sesshoumaru is always spot-less and beautiful!"

"Hn! A male isn't usually considered _beautiful_," he informed her.

Rin stared intently at the violet stripes over his slightly slanted, golden eyes, as well as at his long, shiny silver hair. "You're right. Beautiful isn't quite strong enough. Breath-taking…magnificent…need I go on?"

Sesshoumaru finally looked away. He seemed unsure of how to respond to her…and is that…no…is that a hint of color high on his cheeks?

Rin grinned widely and burst out laughing. _Oh he is simply adorable in his own way!_

He gazed back at her suspiciously, "Why are you laughing?"

Beckoning him to her with her finger, Rin walked backwards in the water until her back hit a large boulder. Leaning her back against the rock, she watched him through her lashes.

Sesshoumaru rose to her challenge and began stripping off his armor, kimono, and boots with the grace of a prince. Rin's heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She forgot all about subtlety and ran her eyes up and down his body, her mouth open in an 'O' shape. His translucent white skin tone gave him a glass marble appearance, and everything from his chest down to his feet was chiseled with muscles.

Once completely bare, Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the spring. Rin reddened as she caught one last glimpse of his manhood before it got covered up by the water. He raised an eyebrow at her and began moving towards her.

Unable to face him, Rin plunged into the water and swam to the other side of the boulder. Resurfacing, she rubbed her eyes and peered around the rock to see whether Sesshoumaru was still there. Then, Rin felt a warm, hard body brush against her back. She gasped as two hands spun her around and pushed her gently against the boulder.

The clawed hand on her chin forced her to look up. Sesshoumaru's eyes were scorching right through her.

"Do not play games with me, little girl," he declared intensely.

Rin's breath hitched as his chest came in contact with her breasts. "But I like playing…all kinds of games."

An indefinable emotion flickered in his eyes. Immediately, he pushed away to face his back to her, and tilted his head up to the sky. A long silence followed during which Rin wondered about what was actually happening between them. _The tingling and aching is back_, she reflected as many unknown feelings raged on inside her.

"You don't know what you're saying, Rin…you're playing with fire here," Sesshoumaru commented unexpectedly.

Confused, Rin spoke only of matters to which she was certain of. "Sesshoumaru, I trust you. You are my protector. I have never feared you…and I never will."

She lurched herself against his back, hugging him around the waist. "Please," she continued. "Don't push me away. I speak freely around you because I feel secure and at home with you…"

Twisting his head to the side, Sesshoumaru whispered deeply, "Rin, you're dallying with a monster."

"No! Don't say that! You're not a monster!" She objected loudly. His only response was to untangle himself from her grasp and pull her around roughly to face him.

Sesshoumaru's youkai gleamed at her through his now blood-red eyes. He growled, "Baka! Do you fear me now?"

Rin stared at him with pity and proclaimed, "This attempt of yours to scare me didn't work when I was a little girl, and it certainly won't work now."

Then, feeling bold, Rin held onto his biceps and leaned up to press her lips against the base of his neck. His body tensed, but the grip on her arms encouraged her to continue. Her senses were limited to only Sesshoumaru's scent and taste now. She trailed soft kisses up to his ears, where she nipped at the lobe. A loud rumble escaped from his chest and vibrated through her as she molded her body to his. She finally figured out what she has needed from him for so long: the intimacy of a lover.

Rin looked up to see his demonic eyes seething with barely restrained lust. _He needs me too!_

Stroking the violet stripes on his left cheek, her lips eased their way to his lips. Covering his mouth with hers, Rin licked at his bottom lip. As if something in him snapped, Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth, devouring her with fervor. He slid his hands to her hips and lifted her up…she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rin ran her fingers through his silky hair while his lips moved down her neck, licking and biting at her delicate skin. Throwing her head back, she moaned. Sesshoumaru's hands found their way to her breasts, squeezing firmly. At this point, Rin lost control of her body and she began rubbing herself against him wantonly, clamping him tighter with her thighs.

Throwing his head back violently, Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and let out a dog-like howl. Panting, Rin hazily stared in awe as an ominous, red aura surrounded him. Fingers threaded in her hair and tugged hard…she obeyed their command and arched her back. Suddenly, sharp fangs pierced like two small daggers through the skin just above her collarbone.

Rin cried out in surprise and pain. That pain turned to pleasure as she felt a cooling liquid sensation course through her body. _What is this?_

After he had sunk his teeth in for a minute, Sesshoumaru released her forcibly…untangling her arms and legs from him. She fell into the water with a splash. Gasping, Rin pulled her wet hair away from her face and wobbled a bit in the water.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He no longer stood in front of her…he was leaning against a tree just outside the spring. Legs shaking, Rin stumbled out of the water and approached the haggard-looking demon.

"Don't come any closer," his deep voice commanded.

Ignoring him, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Sesshoumaru hissed and turned quickly.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Still naked, Rin's arms fell to her side hopelessly as she watched him dress, noting how his eyes slowly turned back to amber.

"You are not some common whore, Rin. Cover yourself," still commanding with that irritatingly stoic voice.

_The nerve!_ Rin immediately snapped out of her misery and stomped around angrily, trying to locate her clothes. She could not find them! This must be some cruel, sick joke!

With her head down searching, she did not notice Sesshoumaru looming over her and ran head long into him. His arms came up to steady her.

"Someone must have taken my clothes…they were right here!" She pointed at the ground dramatically.

His eyes narrowed, and he sniffed the air faintly. "_Inuyasha_."

"Inuyasha? Why would he steal my clothes?" Rin asked, bemused by his deduction.

"The motive is pointless," he said calmly. "He shall die for this insubordination."

Sighing in frustration, Rin tried in vain to cover up her naked body with her hands. A silky kimono was suddenly draped over her shoulders. She put it on properly and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you."

He stared at her oddly then lowered his face to the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"Sore…"

Nodding slightly, he licked at the skin around the mark, cleaning the trail of blood. Then he put his lips on the two small holes and heaved a sigh. Rin's erratic breathing made her knees go weak.

"I love you," she whispered, holding on to his forearms.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and looked at her coldly. "I think our growing…_friendship _has made you forget your place, Rin."

Releasing him, she stepped back and asked warily, "And what _place_ is that exactly?"

"The place that human holds to a demon lord."

Rin rolled her eyes. _Typical._

"Well, I happened to believe that this human's _place_ is beside her demon lord."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught. "Rin, what just happened was a mistake…an error in judgment."

"So, you just want to pretend like it never happened?" She asked incredulously.

As a response, Sesshoumaru walked passed her and disappeared into the trees.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! _My lord_…"

_Come back…_


	5. Act IV

_Five months later…_

Lord Sesshoumaru was beyond distraught. Standing on his balcony, he looked out upon his lands watching the orange rays of the setting sun reflect off the village houses. In the far distance, Sesshoumaru saw a little girl with black hair dancing around in a field of flower. Instantly he remembered little Rin doing the same thing…little Rin singing…little Rin innocently telling him that he was her hero.

He closed his eyes and nearly choked from the lump of emotion rising in his throat. Sesshoumaru had marked his precious Rin – simultaneously claiming and tainting her. The worst part of it is he had lost complete control of his youkai…that had never happened in all his 700 years!

Sesshoumaru grunted. It was all her fault. He had always seen her as a daughter, and then she had the _audacity_ to grow up on him. In the beginning, her beautiful smile and gentle brown eyes fascinated and evoked emotions inside him he did not know existed. As time passed, Rin became the only creature on Earth he would literally go to hell and back for. Recalling the moment he held her cold, dead body _in_ hell sent a chill up his spine. Sesshoumaru cannot even comprehend losing her.

Who was he kidding? He has never treated Rin like a daughter, so how could he have assumed their relationship would stay platonic…especially when her body of sin contradicted her angelic nature.

_Angel?_ Sesshoumaru snorted. That woman is a demon in disguise. Months ago at the hot spring, she had beckoned him to her like an evil temptress hell-bent on watching him crash and burn. One moment of weakness and he is bound to her forever…either he mates with her or spends the rest of his life in agony. For months, he has debating which is the right decision…all the while missing Rin with every fiber of his body.

_Is this what father went through with his human mistress?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself, disturbed by the thought of following in the older dog demon's footsteps.

The hollow feeling inside him keeps growing with each passing minute he spent without Rin's smile, Rin's voice, Rin's scent…Damn. _How had I let it come to this? _

Walking back inside, Sesshoumaru laid on his futon and closed his eyes, allowing Rin's voice to fill his head.

_In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Lord Sesshoumaru?  
With an ally like Master Jaken.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Lord Sesshoumaru, please return._

A wonderful serenity filled him as her melodious voice echoed in his head. Soon he found himself in a deep slumber complete with ambiguous dreams…

_Walking through the forest, Sesshoumaru caught the scent of his father and another human. Following his senses, he arrived on the outskirts of a field where his father and a human female were kissing. Frozen in shock, Sesshoumaru could not look away. After a few minutes, he heard them speak in hushed tones._

"_Izayoi, I have never felt this way about anyone."_

_The woman responded, "I love you, Inutaisho."_

"_My Izayoi…you seem distressed. Tell me, what is wrong?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Izayoi replied, "My darling, please don't hate me…I'm pregnant."_

_Inutaisho stared for a moment before smiling and pulling her tighter into his embrace. "How could I hate you when I love you deeply?" _

"_You are not disgusted? But I am just a human…you really want this?"_

"_Disgusted? My princess, I want this child…I shall care and protect him and teach him all I know. You'll see…_

_Sesshoumaru had seen and heard enough. He turned away, furious with his father. The old man better not make that bastard child his heir!_

_After walking around for several hours, Sesshoumaru came across a forked path. A gust of wind blew sending a shiver down his spine at the scene before him. Princess Sara, the woman who loved him years ago, stood on the first path. Kagura, the wind sorceress and Naraku's incarnation, stood on the second path. Rin, the girl who saved him from himself, stood on the third path. _

_All three women were earnestly looking at him. Sara spoke up first. _

"_My dear Lord Sesshoumaru…I loved you the moment I set eyes on you. Did you not care for me at all?"_

_Kagura was next. "Sesshoumaru, I longed and hungered for you since the beginning. Why did you never open up and give me a chance?"_

_He remained motionless as these apparition continued to speak to him. His eyes would stray to Rin, but she was silently watching him._

_Then Sara and Kagura said in tandem, "At least I got to see you one last time before I died." _

_Sesshoumaru's gut twisted painfully as he recalled their deaths. What could he say to them now?_

"_My lord…" Rin finally spoke. _

_Upset, he looked at her, but she simply turned and walked down the path._

"_Rin!" _

_A powerful barrier stopped him when he tried to run after her. Suddenly, she stopped and said, "The only thing preventing you from reaching me is you."_

_Sesshoumaru stared at her fading figure in disbelief. Both Sara and Kagura sighed and vanished as well. _

_Hearing some movement behind him, he twisted around quickly. The great Inutaisho stood in front him, glaring with displeasure. _

"_Fool. Your pride will be the death of you."_

_Sesshoumaru sneered, "Just like that human woman was the death of you, father."_

_Inutaisho growled. "You dare stand there and mock me? I'm not the one alone with no one to love and protect!"_

"_I protect Rin." _

_His father raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why are you refusing her? Are you that afraid to love, my son?"_

Sesshoumaru woke up with a gasp and sweat glistening on his forehead. He had never felt more disturbed by a mere dream. The scene between his father and Izayoi was something he had witnessed many years ago. At the time, he had not understood how his powerful father could be swayed by a mortal woman. Now, it was as easy as breathing to imagine him and Rin in that same situation.

If Sesshoumaru had never known Rin, he would never yearn for a mate. Never. He was not the romantic type. Princess Sara's unrequited love left him sympathetic as well as indifferent towards her. Kagura's fate was doomed from the start, but he did grow to care for her. He had felt sorrow at the injustice of her death. Yes, the ruthless tiayoukai eventually learned how to grieve for another!

A thought just occurred to him. Sesshoumaru would never have felt any sort of compassion for a human or demon had Rin not come into his life. Had he not met her, he probably would have killed Inuyasha and spent the rest of his days relentlessly searching for conquests and slaughtering anyone in his path. After all, his name meant "The Killing Perfection" for a reason.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned his head back. Was his dream father right? Was he really afraid to love? What was love anyway? Hell if he knew. All he knows is that if he swallows his pride and plunges into the depths of his passions, Rin would be his most cherished conquest.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of two new scents: Inuyasha's and…Rin's! Heart pounding, he went over to his desk and pretended to be studying the pile of scrolls lying on top. Rin's indignant tone reached his ears as she argued with Jaken outside his door. Inuyasha seemed to be trying to calm her down, but doing a terrible job of it.

"Inuyasha, shut up! You are as hard-headed as your brother sometimes!"

"Don't lump me in with that conceited asshole! I'm nothing like him…OW!"

A loud smack was heard. "He is _not_ an asshole!"

In his room, Sesshoumaru smirked slightly at her outrage.

"…he's just being a complete idiot!"

His smirk disappeared. _An idiot, huh?_

"Jaken, out of my way! I demand to see him!"

"Rin, you've lost your mind if you think I'm going to let you disrupt him so late at night!

_SMACK!_ Jaken moaned in pain. The bedroom door slammed against the wall as Rin burst in.

Nothing could have prepared him for the vision before him. His demon-angel halted in a warrior stance wearing _his_ kimono with messy black hair running down her waist like spilled ink. Eyes so sharp, so astute stared back at him that he felt like he was looking in the mirror. The only thing soft about her at the moment was the pout adorning her bow-shaped lips. _Stunning_.

"_You_," stated Rin with venom.

Jaken and Inuyasha followed in after her. He turned his gaze to Inuyasha, who looked back at him like a pompous git.

"What else did you expect after months of not visiting? She insisted on coming to see you today."

Jaken began groveling and begging for forgiveness. "My humblest apologies, my lord, the insolent girl couldn't be stopped! Rin, you are a foolish child!"

Rin's ferocious stare relented a bit as she walked over to Jaken to pick him up and place a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Master Jaken, with all the excitement I forgot how much I missed you!"

The little kappa demon withered. "Release me at once. This is completely unacceptable!"

It suddenly felt too crowded to remain here. Sesshoumaru walked out of his room without saying a word.

"Look what you've done, Rin! You've angered our lord!"

"Asshole," muttered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru kept moving until he had reached the gardens just outside his palace. Light footsteps crept closer and closer behind him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Clearly, a confrontation was unavoidable.

"Why did you run away? Are you afraid to face me, Sesshoumaru?"

He snapped his head in her direction. "You are overstepping your bounds, girl."

"Oops," she replies with a sly grin. Then she began circling him like a predator.

"It's quite interesting to me that the fearless lord of the western lands cowers from a human woman," Rin continued in contemplation.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red as they narrowed. "Your bait will not work, Rin. You and I both know that this Sesshoumaru cowers from no one!"

She stomped towards him, losing her calm demeanor. "You gave me your mark, and then avoided me for months! What was I supposed to think?!"

"You know about 'the mark'?" He asked in surprise.

Rin huffed. "Unlike _you_, Kagome and Inuyasha refused to keep me ignorant. They told me about it shortly after I returned to the village and they saw my scar."

Sesshoumaru reached out and parted the top of "her" kimono aside, revealing two red puncture holes above her collarbone. Leaning down, he licked the mark, noting for the first time how strong his scent was rooted into her blood. Primitive satisfaction overcame him as his youkai immediately identified Rin as his mate.

He growled and buried his nose in her neck. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around him.

"You need me."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one..._this_ Sesshoumaru is _not_ weak."

"Loving Rin makes you weak?" She asked in small voice.

He paused. Recalling the many times his enemies used Rin against him, Sesshoumaru can firmly say that she is his one and only weakness.

"Yes…and I refuse to succumb to the wiles of a human woman like my father and half-brother."

Rin swallowed painfully and pushed away from him. With her back to him, she spoke again in a soft voice.

"I have never tricked or deceived you. I have always been loyal to you. No one understands and loves you more than…" Her voice trailed off.

An awkward silence followed as a white bird landed on the branch next to Rin. It whistled mournfully. She raised a hand and stroked the bird's head with a gentle smile gracing her lips. The bird twittered happily; Rin giggled quietly.

Sesshoumaru choked back the emotion in his throat. He had not seen such pure delight from her since the days they used to travel together. Ever since he left her at the village, her smiles were always shadowed with apprehension. Was he the cause of that? In his tenacious effort to ensure Rin lived a "normal" life, did he overlook her happiness? It disturbed him greatly to think that Rin had lived her adolescent years in even the slightest distress.

Rin started humming a familiar tune. He let her voice wash over him. _What makes Rin happy?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself. _Flowers, small animals…really, nature in general._ _She likes being a taijiya, as well as, being a companion to demons. She likes helping others, picking on Jaken, and loves…_

Then, Rin's humming slowly turned into lyrics as she gave him a coy side-glance.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed glued to her face as she sang the last line of her old song to him. "_I will wait alone until you come. Lord Sesshoumaru, please return."_

…_me! _All these years what he _thought_ was residue from her childish hero-worship, was _actually_ a woman's mature love for a man. Sesshoumaru vowed to himself long ago that he would always be there for her…that he would always make sure to fulfill her every wish. If being with him forever pleases her, then he shall swallow his damned pride and give himself to her! Human or not, she was the light to his darkness, the purpose to his nothingness.

It is useless condemning himself to a lifetime of despair when the thing he has been looking for since he began his life of conquest is standing right in front of him...watching him with wary eyes.

"Rin," he called out, and threw Tenseiga to her. She caught it with ease, but stared at him in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Fight me."

She gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"You shall be my greatest victory yet," he added cryptically.

Rin shook herself out of her stupor and pointed Tenseiga at him. "We shall see, my lord!"

This fight was most unique. Rin was definitely on the defense, but Sesshoumaru never pulled out a sword. He would dodge her every blow, and use his speed to overpower her. At some point, he ended up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She elbowed him and turned in fury.

"Stop playing with me!"

"But you look exquisite wearing my kimono, Rin…edible really. However, I would like to have it back now." With his claws, he slashed the obi around her waist. The folds of the kimono hung open to reveal the creamy slopes of her breasts.

Rin swung at him with the sword, while holding the flaps of the kimono with her other hand. "That was low, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Her indignation amused him to no end. "Surrender to me."

"Never!"

He stood a foot in front of her and cracked his knuckles. "You sure about that?"

A strange glint entered her eyes…Sesshoumaru's inner confidence slipped a bit. _Rin, don't you dare._

She let Teneiga fall as the silk kimono pooled to her feet. The white sheen of her naked skin shone so brightly through the night that Sesshoumaru was sure the moon felt envious. His mask of indifference slipped as he came to the realization that he would have to submit in order to claim victory…the irony did not escape him.

"I'm very sure, my lord. _You_ must surrender to _me_," Rin stated proudly.

_That's my girl_.

Sesshoumaru yielded in a way that he had never and _will never_ do for anyone; he bowed and dropped to one knee. Rin's intake of breath told him she did not expect this of him. _Good. Never underestimate me, girl._

With his eyes closed, Sesshoumaru felt her approach him cautiously…like one would approach a rabid dog.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said in wonder, tenderly stroking his cheek.

_Perfect_, he smirked inwardly. Then, grabbing her arms with incredible swiftness, Sesshoumaru pulled her down on the ground under him.

"Never let your guard down, Rin…even with me."

Rin blew out a frustrated breath. She looked up at him with a pouting glare. Sesshoumaru could not help himself…he lowered his lips to hers with a gentleness he did not know he possessed. The honeysuckle taste of her lips combined with the mewing sounds coming from her throat, were making his youkai whine with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru desired to tell Rin how much she meant to him…how much he adored her…how much he could not live without her. Instead, he decided to show her his true feelings the only way he knew how: through his actions. Lifting her carefully, Sesshoumaru placed her on his lap with her milky, bare legs straddling him. Mindful of his claws, his hands began caressing her every curve with reverence. A glorious smile formed on her face, while her moans escaped in breathless bursts.

Kissing and nipping his way down her succulent flesh, he said huskily, "I won."

_For I have you, my sweet Rin…forever. _

_**  
A/N:** __Sooooooo, did you all like it? Please review! I may be posting an epilogue soon!_


	6. Act V

**A/N: Sooooo, this turned out be more of a continuation of the story, not an epilogue. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this...I've been crazy busy!**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Five weeks later…_

The word spread quickly around the lands of the union between the great inuyoukai and the human girl who stole his heart.

No one expected the terrifying lord of the western lands to even take a mate, much less a _human_ mate. All who resided in the west wisely kept their mouth shut about it though…for if even one whisper was uttered against Rin, the demon lord would not hesitate to slit their throat.

However, this piece of gossip reached one particular female inuyoukai's ear, who was not at all pleased with the news. In fact, she wanted to know what made this human girl so special, so perfect that Sesshoumaru could not live without her.

She intended to get to the bottom of this matter, even if her ungrateful son neglected to inform her of this himself!

Rin ran down the grand staircase of the western palace with a spring in her step. Never has she awoken so happy. Well, honestly, she has been like this ever since Sesshoumaru admitted his feelings for her.

A dazed smile came across her face as she thought about that night…and the nights that followed. Sesshoumaru might be a cold, stoic demon to the rest of the world, but to her, he was gentle, expressive, and passionate with every touch.

Rin hesitated as she approached the door to his study. She could almost feel the anger radiating off of it. What could have possibly aggravated him in less than hour? This morning he woke her by licking the mark on her collarbone, and then proceeded to make love to her. A deep sigh escaped her as her body ached to be touched again.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a thunderous Sesshoumaru with a crumpled up letter in his hand. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru didn't even answer her…only slashed the letter into pieces before seating himself at his desk. She got the feeling he wanted her to follow, and so she did the next best thing and seated herself on his lap.

Nuzzling his neck with her nose, she began making puppy-like sounds with the back of her throat, knowing this would dissipate some of his anger.

Sesshoumaru melted against her and breathed in deeply.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked again.

"It is nothing you need to worry about, Rin…just asinine family matters."

This could only mean it was either about Inuyasha or his mother…she opted for the latter.

He appeared to be holding himself back on saying more. Instead, he leaned back…silently asking her to make him feel better. Rin started by parting his kimono and swinging one leg over to straddle him. Leaning forward, she ravaged him from his neck to his chest…biting where she could to leave little bite marks on his flawless skin.

Sesshoumaru let out a low groan and bucked upward as a primitive reaction to her ministration. It was her turn to groan now as she rubbed herself down onto his hardness.

His eyes flew open and he gripped her hips tightly. "Enough!"

Rin watched him with glazed eyes as he glared at nothing. He hates losing control. Anytime she got the upper hand in a situation, he always feels the need to end it. Slowly, she has been teaching him to trust her when they were intimate. But it was no easy task for he was one stubborn youkai.

Putting her hands on his cheeks, Rin began tracing the stripes on his face. "My darling…"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with red hooded eyes before carrying her over to the elegant futon in the back of the room and throwing her onto it. Tearing his kimono and hers off quickly, he swooped down and claimed her with an intensity that took her breath away. With each thrust, Rin lost control of both her body and mind. The ache within built and built inside her until she exploded, crying out his name.

Suddenly cold, she realized Sesshoumaru had moved away from her to sit on the other side of the futon. He was breathing heavily and staring into space. Rin moved to stand in front of him, turning his attention to her.

"You see why I'm a monster." This was not the comment she was expecting.

"You are not a monster, Sesshoumaru."

"Then you're a fool," he stated plainly.

"A fool for you maybe."

He grunted in response as if to say _same difference_.

"Your control issues don't scare me, Sesshoumaru. They never have and never will…I love you."

A shadow of a smile graced his lips and her heart fluttered. She couldn't imagine living without this man/demon. Someday, he will completely open up to her…and oh what a beautiful day that will be.

_Five days later…_

The gardens of the western palace were lovely. Each flower was more beautiful than the other. The princess of all these flowers and the nature surrounding them was lying on top of the grass and staring up at the sky.

Rin missed being a tiajiya. She missed the thrill and the adventure. Sesshoumaru refused to take her with him when he left for days at a time to defeat whatever low life demon was threatening his lands.

"What you were doing before was child's play compared to this," he had told her firmly. "These lands are my responsibility to protect…as are you."

She sighed. He has come such a long way in admitting he is her protector. However, her mate must have forgotten that _he_ practically trained her, and _she_ is full-fledged youkai tiajiya!

Suddenly, sensing a very powerful aura in the air, Rin sprang up and looked around cautiously. A gust of wind blew and then one of the most beautiful creatures appeared out of the trees behind her.

_Sesshoumaru's mother!_ Rin thought with a gasp. There was no mistaking this demoness since her son was almost the exact replica of her. Where Sesshoumaru exudedmasculinity and strength, his mother radiated femininity and elegance. However, both had the ability to dominate an area with just their presence.

Rin felt intimated as this demoness approached her. But she didn't back down as the woman halted a few feet in front of her.

"So, you are the human girl my son fell in love with."

Rin straightened her posture and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Are you not afraid of me, girl?" She asked, surprised by Rin's reaction.

Rin shook her head. "I am neither afraid of you nor your son, my lady."

Raising an eyebrow, the female demon began circling her. "My name is Mizuki."

"Lady Mizuki." Rin bowed.

Mizuki commented, "You look familiar."

"I have met you before…my name is Rin."

The lady froze and moved to stand in front of her again. "Rin…the little girl who used to travel with my son. Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

Rin did not respond. Mizuki resumed her earlier vulturing.

"You certainly have grown up…quite beautifully in fact."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Although, I do believe my son deserves a powerful demoness by his side, not a helpless human."

Old insecurities bubbled up but she smothered them down. Rin refused to show any weakness to this woman.

"I am not as helpless as you might think. And even if I was, no one could love your son the way I do," Rin stated with fervor in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow again, Mizuki said, "Is that so? Well, I feel foolish for not seeing this coming. I mean he entered the underworld to save you, even when he knew there might not be a way to return."

Eyes widening, Rin's heart rate accelerated. "_What?_"

"Oh, he never told you?" Mizuki didn't look at all surprised. "It was a spectacular display of emotion from him. Don't you remember waking up at my palace?"

Drawing a deep breath, Rin answered shakily, "Yes, I do. But I thought he just saved me from the hell-hound's clutches. To be honest, I don't remember anything after being swallowed by that beast."

"Hmph! Well, girl, you died that day. And I saw how your cold, lifeless body tormented my son, so I revived you with my meido seki."

A picture of Sesshoumaru's gentle eyes staring down at her flashed in her mind. In that moment, the love she felt for him grew to the brink of exploding through her chest. Sesshoumaru is truly her guardian angel! And his mother had…

With a flood of emotion, Rin threw herself at the demoness and hugged her around the waist. Mizuki was outraged and stunned to the point of not being able to move.

"I am grateful for you, Lady Mizuki! You saved my life…you gave me a second chance to be with Sesshoumaru!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued thanking her profusely.

This situation was too preposterous to comprehend. Mizuki needed to put a stop to it. Her clawed hands gripped Rin's arms and pushed her away. The large brown eyes and bright smile which greeted her were so genuine and heartening that unexpected warmth filled her heart.

_What is this? The girl must be some kind of witch for sure!_ Mizuki thought as she stared at the Rin with narrow eyes.

Uncomfortable with the situation, Mizuki stepped back and changed the subject. "Where is my _charming_ son anyway?"

"He's out fighting the youkai threatening the lands."

Lady Mizuki did not miss the wistful tone in the girl's voice. _Hmm, perhaps a little test_…

"You told me, you are not helpless. If you think all the other demoness' out there are so unworthy of him, then why are you not aiding him in his battles?"

"Because he told me to stay here," Rin mumbled, staring mournfully at the ground.

"And you obeyed him like a good little girl. What a shame…"

Fists at her side, Rin replied heatedly, "I am not a little girl anymore! I am woman…a tiajiya trained by Lord Sesshoumaru himself!"

"Then start acting like one, and go stand by your mate."

Rin stared at her in disbelief. "Why are telling me this? I thought you disapproved of me."

"Maybe I am willing to give you a chance…do not disappoint me, _Rin_."

With a blast, Lady Mizuki transformed into a giant white dog and flew off into the sky.

_Five hours later…_

"Rin…you will pay for this," Sesshoumaru told her coldly in the midst of fighting another youkai.

The tiajiya only shrugged and continued to fight off the largest ogre hell-bent on disemboweling her.

After Sesshoumaru's mother disappeared, Rin bullied Jaken into telling her where Sesshoumaru was and climbed on top of Ah-Uh to fly off to location of the battle.

"I hope you know Lord Sesshoumaru is going KILL me for allowing you to do this!" Jaken had yelling at her.

Blinded with a fierce determination to help her mate, Rin had paid the little kappa no mind. Within an hour, Ah-Un had found the battle site and she had spotted Sesshoumaru right away. Who could mistake that long silvery mane and powerful physique?

Now she was on the receiving end of a severe Sesshoumaru-glare. Honestly, Rin was just trying to help and he was acting like _she_ was the enemy!

She made a gigantic leap and stabbed the ogre in the heart just as Sesshoumaru slashed the army of ogres behind him with Bakusaiga.

Once she landed on the ground, Sesshoumaru leaned in and whispered, "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"I can't wait either!" Rin resorted back flippantly.

He growled but was interrupted by the one of the humans that had started gathering around them.

"We thank you tremendously, my lord! You saved our village. Who is the tiajiya with you?"

"I'm his wife!" Rin answered happily.

The man looked surprised. "Oh! You're the human girl who – "

"Silence," commanded Sesshoumaru. "Rin, let's go."

"Okay! Bye!"

Everyone looked on curiously as the regal demon lord led his petite, human wife away and onto a two-headed dragon.

At first, Sesshoumaru refused to speak to her as they rode on Ah-Un. Then when he couldn't contain his rage any longer, he tightened his grip on the reigns and inadvertently pressing her hard against him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Rin. And to make matter worse, you smell distinctly like my mother. Care to explain _that_ to me?"

"You mother came to visit me today."

"Hn! So, this sudden act of rebellion is _her_ doing."

Feeling defensive, Rin responded hotly, "Not exactly! I wouldn't have listened to her if I thought she was wrong! I want to aid you in all you battles from now on! I am not going to be the useless human by your side!"

"You are not useless," he said calmly.

"That's nice…but I want to _feel_ not useless!"

Soon they were at the palace, where Jaken threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet, begging for forgiveness. Her mate just stepped right over him and beckoned Rin to follow him. She couldn't help but pat Jaken sympathetically on the head as she walked passed him.

Sesshoumaru took her to the private hot spring behind the palace. She watched in fascination as he stripped off all his clothes, and then proceeded to stripped her down too.

Lifting her up with ease, he walked into the warm water. Rin sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Then he dropped her carelessly.

"Hey! What was that fo –"

Her indignation was interrupted by Sesshoumaru pushing her against the edge, trying to intimidate her with his size.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

Swallowing hard, Rin raised her chin defiantly. "Remember our deal a while ago? I can continue to be a tiajiya as long as you can oversee my battles?"

"That deal is not valid anymore." He was trying his best to remain calm.

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru snapped. "You can still be a tiajiya, damn it, but my battles are off limits to you! I cannot fight properly if I am worried about you, Rin!"

Blinking up at him startlingly. He amazed her at the most random times.

"Fine…I'll give in on one condition."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her warily. Then his eyes widened as Rin began stroking him under the water.

With a smirk on her face, she leaned up to suck on his neck.

"What's your condition?" He asked almost shakily.

Abruptly, she released him only to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Putting her lips to his left ear, Rin whispered, "Let me make love to you."

She wanted him to trust her with his passion…believe that she wouldn't take advantage of his vulnerability.

For the next hour Sesshoumaru relented…letting Rin do everything her little heart desired.

When she trailed kisses all the way down his body, he ached…when she took him in her mouth, he trembled…and when she took him inside her beautiful body, he shattered.

_Five minutes later…after the lovemaking…_

Two bodies lay exhausting on the ground near the hot spring. The inuyoukai laid flat on his back with a human woman sprawled on top of him.

Rin felt like she could sleep for ages, but forced herself to lift her head and gaze at Sesshoumaru. She was absolutely certain nothing was more glorious, more thrilling than making love to this man. He was beautiful in every way. The rare gentleness of his soul shined through his eyes with her every caress.

"I love you."

He did not respond, but those amber orbs revealed a tenderness only meant for her.

Sitting up carefully as she moved off him, Sesshoumaru said bluntly, "Don't think for a second this softened me up to letting you fight."

As he lowered himself into the spring to bathe, Rin bristled with displeasure. _Must he always have the last word!_ _Oh I'll show him!_

Wrapping his kimono loosely around her nakedness, she stood near the water's edge.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru?"

"What?"

She waited for him to turn around so that she could tell him the news that has been on tip of her tongue for two weeks now.

"I'm pregnant."

Before he could reply, she turned around and threw his words back at him. "Never let your guard down, Sesshoumaru…even with me."

_Five seconds later…_

With a loud splash, Sesshoumaru reached her side. He stared at her with narrowed, golden eyes that teetered between disbelief and pride.

Throwing her arms around him, Rin said softly, "I won."

_For I have you and our baby, my dear Sesshoumaru…forever!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: NOW, this story is complete! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a new fic now...it's a Rin/Sesshoumaru/Kagura story. I will post that soon!**


End file.
